


Oliver's Needs

by NotSoClean (MrWilliamJamesBooma)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Barebacking, Biting, Bottom Oliver Queen, Bound, Cock Cages, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Master Barry, Master/Slave, Nipple Play, Roleplay, Self-Lubrication, Slave Oliver, Top Barry Allen, Watersports, curse, past dubious consent, stockade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 16:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWilliamJamesBooma/pseuds/NotSoClean
Summary: Oliver needs to be dominated! He and Barry are roleplaying Master/Slave, but Barry's having trouble staying in character.





	Oliver's Needs

"What's taking so damn long," Oliver growled. The air in the cellar was chilly tonight; though his skin was warm, radiating heat. His body knew what it wanted, what it needed, and it was ready. The only problem was that the guy, who was supposedly the fastest man on the planet, was taking forever to give him what they were here for.

Barry's fist slammed into the middle of Oliver's bareback with intense speed followed by the words, "Quiet Slave!"

'Now we're finally getting somewhere' Oliver thought.

"Sorry Ollie, that was probably too hard..."

"Don't Apologize!"

"Right, Sorry Oliver, let's restart."

"Or let's just start," Oliver said in an acidic tone. He knew that his current anger and frustration were coming out in his voice, and he knew that slaves weren't supposed to talk to their master's in such a way, but outside this secret cellar, Barry wasn't his master, and well...Barry was enough sometimes to make Oliver want to punch out a wall with his head.

"You're right. Starting now I will be the perfect master," Barry said grabbing Oliver by the hips. Oliver couldn't tell if Barry was messing with their planned role play by accident or if he was doing this just to mess with Oliver. It wasn't like Oliver could turn his head and look at his partner, his head and arms were currently locked in an old-fashioned looking stockade Oliver had ordered online just for this extended weekend vacation. 

"You are such a naughty slave, talking back to your master. Maybe I should punish you, starting with your ass." 

Fuck Yes. Now hopefully they were getting somewhere. Oliver took a deep breath and prepared his body, which was hunched over like an animal, with his legs spread apart by a spreader bar. Barry's hands slid up Oliver's chest, circled Oliver's erect nipples and made their way back down over his ass cheeks. 

With a speed only Barry could produce, he suddenly was bent over Oliver, his mouth sucking on the tight skin between Oliver's shoulder blades. The sucking felt nice, but Oliver didn't want nice right now, he needed rough, he needed to be taken and used and degraded and more. What he really needed though was a certain something in his ass.

Oliver was about to lose hope again in Barry's ability to be a harsh dominate when suddenly teeth were introduced to his skin and they were biting down hard. He felt the nip of pain and it sent a response to his cock and his ass. His cock stirred a little bit, but it couldn't rise even if it tried, he was currently locked into a steel cock cage with spikes on the inside to help keep his cock in control. 

While his cock may not have been able to do its thing, his ass however could. His inner anal walls began to moisten, his ass was capable of self-lubrication, a special gift that had been an added side-effect from the curse he had received back on the island.

Barry's fingers found themselves back at Oliver's nipples. They began to pinch and pull and twist. God damn, it was amazing. Barry himself was amazing if it wasn't for the younger guy Oliver would still be filled with self-hatred. After being cursed on the island, well Oliver had hated what that magic had done to him. He had never been interested in guys at all before, but then he found himself with a need to be dominated by other men. He tried to go without having a man on top of him many of times, but it never lasted, he would become crazy with need, his body would become overrun by a pain unlike any other that just couldn’t be ignored, and he would even blackout, waking up with some random guy on top of him.

Tommy had actually been the first one to stumble across Oliver and his need to bottom, and as strange, humiliating and awkward as it was, it had brought the two friends closer together. Tommy had even ended up helping him through it, and while it never became a full-on relationship, just buddies with benefits one might say, it had helped a lot. But then Tommy had gone and died on him and he was back to square one.

When Barry had came into the picture, well from the first minute Oliver's body was drawn to the youngster, even if Oliver himself was not. But each time he found his body craving the speedster's dick more and more, until finally when they were alone once Oliver broke down and started begging Barry to fuck him, which had surprised the hell out of Barry. Afterward, every time they saw one another Barry would fuck him, and each time Oliver hated himself for it, until around a year ago when Barry had surprised him with the prospect of actually becoming a couple. It wasn't long before they were living together and happily in love. And as great and loving of a partner as Barry was in the bedroom, Oliver still needed more, he craved more, which was the whole reason behind this vacation, so they could fulfill Oliver’s needs.

Barry licked the spot he had just bit into and caught Oliver off guard by slamming his cock into his ass with one, quick thrust. Oliver had been speared open by Barry's cock (which was actually bigger than Oliver’s, looked more like it belonged on a big black dude than a skinny guy like Barry) many, many of times before, and yet each and every time it still felt as amazing as the first time.

"Wait! Was that too fast. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Barry, do I look like some delicate flower to you?"

"If I said yes…" Oliver may not have been able to see Barry's face but he could hear the smile in his voice. The brat was messing with him.

"You're a little asshole sometimes, you know that?"

"Really, ‘cause it seems you’re the one with the asshole being used."

Maybe we should hire a dominatrix to show you how it’s done. I'm sure there are plenty of chick's out there with more raw, domineering masculinity than you."

"Ah, every time you open your mouth it makes me love you even more. How about we open this stockade and cuddle instead?"

"BARRY!"

"Might this be what you're looking for old man?" 

Electricity filled the air as Barry grabbed Oliver’s head by both hands and yanked back with a force that almost broke his neck. Barry brought his own head back down to Oliver's neck and bit down even harder than the last time, so hard it drew blood. Barry's hips began thrusting with a force and speed he'd never shown to Oliver before.

The friction in Oliver's ass was amazing, but he had a feeling he was going to end up with speed-burn, which wouldn't be the first time that Barry gave it to him from going too fast. But Oliver wasn't going to complain if he did, it felt amazing as fuck, and that was the whole point of this vacation weekend. It was just to be the two of them here, with all these bondage toys in which Oliver and Barry could go wild as a master and slave. It had taken Oliver a little while to talk Barry into all this though.

Barry came much too fast, much faster than Oliver would have liked him too, but then again, they did have all weekend, and unlike regular guys, Barry's balls refilled themselves in less than five minutes thanks to his speed.

Instead of pulling out, Barry left his erection deep in Oliver, and Oliver wondered what was going on. Then a jet stream erupted inside him and his bowels were being filled with what could only be urine. The sensation felt good, and the feeling of having his ass used as a urinal, made him feel good instead of dirty. They were definitely going to have to do this piss thing again.

"God, Barry," Oliver said when Barry started to pull out. 

"Hush, slaves don't talk." Barry had finally gotten it, he was finally the master Oliver knew he could be, but then Barry had to open his mouth again. "Although could we maybe plug you up and put this whole 'slave' thing on pause for a while. I'm hungry and I thought maybe we could cuddle and watch a movie. We can even watch one of those old action flicks you love so much."


End file.
